All I Want For Christmas
by Tinkerbell79
Summary: COMPLETED One ShotSongfic Lizzie has wanted one thing since Rome, she's hoping that she gets it for christmas. LG


It had been almost six months since the trip to Rome. Six long months, in which neither Lizzie nor Gordo mentioned the kiss on the rooftop. Miranda was back from Mexico and had heard the whole story, from both the parties involved. From Miranda's perspective it was pretty interesting to have two best friends who were in love with one another and were both too chicken to do anything about it. It also got pretty old. Whenever the three of them were together they were awkward around each other and whenever she was with either of them alone she constantly had to hear about the other one. Sometimes she fantasized about getting them both together and screaming at them, "You are both in love with each other, can't you see that? Stop talking to me about it and start talking to each other!" But she was under strict orders from each of them not to say anything about their feelings. What was a girl to do?

It was December and Holiday break was just over a week away. The three of them always exchanged Christmas gifts on the last day of school before the break. Even though Gordo was Jewish he played along and let the girls refer to them as Christmas gifts, it was easier than calling them Non-Denominational Holiday presents or something equally as lame. Lizzie was sitting alone at their regular lunch table when Miranda approached.

"What are you thinking about?" Miranda asked, "You look kind of glum."

"I don't know what to get Gordo for Christmas," Lizzie said.

"Gordo's easy, just get him some video tapes or something," Miranda said.

"Yeah, but I kind of wanted it to be special this year," Lizzie said sighing.

"Oh," Miranda said sitting down.

"I want it to be special, but not so special that he thinks that something is up," Lizzie corrected.

"So you're still sticking with the plan where you don't acknowledge your feeling for him?" Miranda asked.

"It's just easier that way," Lizzie said.

"How?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to put myself out there like I did in Rome and get no results," Lizzie said.

"How do you know that there were no results? You never brought it up with him again. I say you arrange a gift or a gesture that will leave him no doubt about how you feel and if there are no results, then I will agree to let you maintain your silence on this subject," Miranda said.

"I'll think about it," Lizzie said, "It would have to be just perfect."

"What would have to be just perfect?" Gordo asked as he sat down at the table with his lunch.

"Well, my hair of course," Miranda said, "We are talking about the holiday dance on Friday."

Gordo gave them a look that said that he didn't buy it, but he didn't ask any more questions.

When they'd returned from Rome Lizzie was punished not only by her parents, but also by the school. Ms. Ungermeyer was an interesting person and looked at her role as punisher in a unique way. She didn't always try to figure out what she could do to help the student to learn their lesson. More often than not she tried to figure out what the student in question could do for her. In Lizzie's case, Ms. Ungermeyer insisted that she join the school choir. With a voice like she had and the fact that she had appeared on the IMVA's, Lizzie could help the school to finally win some of the coveted awards at all the music festivals they entered and inevitably lost. Lizzie didn't mind being forced to join the choir. Before Rome she had never really considered that she might be a talented singer; being in the choir was allowing her to explore that option more fully.

"In addition to the holiday concert that we will put on with the band and orchestra next Thursday evening, there will be a talent show on Friday afternoon. I encourage any and all of you to audition to be included," Mrs. Rivard, the choir teacher announced, "There will be a sign up sheet outside the auditorium. Try outs are tomorrow."

That afternoon after school Lizzie was in her room looking through holiday song lyrics for the perfect song. She had decided that singing in the talent show might be fun. Suddenly, there it was, the song she was going to sing. She hadn't thought of it until she saw the song, but this song was also going to be her gesture to Gordo. She would keep it a secret that she was even going to be in the show, providing that she passed her audition, until right before the show.

Lizzie did pass her audition, with flying colors. The judges even applauded her choice of song saying that it was a great song for people her age, many of which might be having those very feelings. There was only a week between the auditions and the actual show and Lizzie was spending as much time as she could practicing. Miranda and Gordo were curious about what she was up to, as they hadn't seen her much all week, but all she would tell them was that they needed to be patient.

It was finally Friday, the last day of school before the break. At lunchtime Lizzie dashed over to their table for long enough to exchange gifts, then she had to go and get ready for the talent show, which was going to take place during the last two periods of the day. Lizzie and Miranda had both gotten each other an outfit from the Style Shack. Gordo had gotten a package of videotapes from both the girls. And Gordo had gotten Miranda a book about Mexico and for Lizzie he had blown up and framed a particularly good picture of the two of them together in Rome.

"Thanks guys!" Lizzie said, "But I have to go."

"Where?" They asked in unison.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now, you'll find out soon enough anyway," Lizzie said, "I'm in the talent show this afternoon. I have to go get ready."

"Wow," Miranda said, "I never would have guessed."

"Well, good luck," Gordo said.

"Thanks guys! Oh, Gordo, here, this is for you," Lizzie said, handing him a note before she quickly walked away.

"What does it say?" Miranda said as Gordo unfolded the note.

Gordo looked at the note in confusion for a moment before he answered, "All it says is, 'It's You!' I wonder what that means." Gordo said.

"I might have an idea," Miranda said smiling.

"Well, tell me, because I don't," Gordo said.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see," Miranda said.

The bell rang and together they walked to the auditorium for the talent show.

Backstage Lizzie was getting jittery. She couldn't believe that she was going to go through with this. Not only was she singing in front of all her peers, she was professing her love for Gordo. While she was nervous, she was also excited. In the dressing rooms behind the auditorium she had curled her hair and touched up her make up. The best part was that her mom had bought her a new dress when she'd heard that Lizzie was performing in the talent show. And it was the perfect dress; it was strapless and made of deep red velvet. Right before the show started she peeked out through the curtains to see where Gordo and Miranda were sitting, she wanted to be able to look at Gordo and have him feel like she was singing just to him.

Lizzie was going to be the last performer, Ms. Ungermeyer and Mrs. Rivard had insisted on that and together they walked out onto the stage to address the students before Lizzie performed. "We have one performer left. But before we bring her out we wanted to thank everyone for coming to the show and to have a fun, but safe holiday break!" Ms. Ungermeyer said.

"Yes, thank-you," Mrs. Rivard said, "Now, our final performer is Lizzie McGuire!"

Lizzie walked out onto the stage with butterflies in her stomach. As she walked to the microphone her eyes connected with Gordo's and she knew that she had to do this. It was now or never. She picked up the mike and as her music started to play she said, "This song is for someone special and they know who they are." She grinned at Gordo as he understood the meaning of her note.

Her cue was coming up; she took a deep breath, looked straight at Gordo and jumped in:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true ...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you ..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you ...  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You ..._

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one  
I really need - won't you please  
Bring my baby to me ..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you ..._

_All I want for Christmas  
Is you baby  
Is you baby_

By the end of the song the entire student body was standing and clapping along with the music. Lizzie was a hit and she accomplished what she'd come to do. Above the roar of the crowd before her she shouted, "Happy Holidays!" She disappeared back stage and into the dressing room she'd used before the show. Now she just had to wait and see if she got her desired results.

As the auditorium started to empty Gordo and Miranda remained where they were. Miranda was so proud of Lizzie for having the guts to do what she'd done. She'd said a gesture, but wow, this was something else and Miranda could tell that Gordo thought so too. He hadn't said a word yet and Miranda wondered what he was thinking.

"So..." Miranda prompted him.

"Wow!" Gordo managed," I forgot what a great singer she is!"

"That's all you have to say?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"What do you want me to say?" Gordo asked, knowing what Miranda was talking about but playing dumb.

"I don't want you to say anything," Miranda said, "I want you to go back stage and take her in your arms and kiss her!"

"Do you think that is what she was hoping would happen?" Gordo asked.

"Yes, you moron. What do you think she was doing up there just now?" Miranda asked, "The note, the song, she's trying to tell you that she loves you!"

"Are you sure?" Gordo asked.

Miranda sighed in exasperation and Gordo continued, "I mean, that's what I want it to mean, but I wanted to be sure that I wasn't just dreaming the whole thing,"

"You're not, hurry up and go to her before she thinks you're not coming," Miranda said.

Backstage Lizzie was changing out of her heels and pulling on some boots. She heard a quiet knock on the doorframe and she turned around with butterflies in her stomach. "Hey," she said, smiling when she saw him.

He smiled back at her. There were so many things he wanted to say that he wasn't sure where to start. So instead of worrying about what to say he crossed the remaining distance between them and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. He could feel that she was smiling. When they finally came up for air, each looked into each other's eyes and said in unison the one thing they'd both been feeling since Rome, "I love you."

Author's Note: So, multiple people perform this song, but through the research I did, I believe Mariah Carey actually wrote it; so it belongs to her. I know I have two other stories that people are waiting for updates on, but I was just so inspired to write this one! And this is the whole thing, so now I can work on my other stories! Happy Holidays everyone!!


End file.
